Najwyszszy biegł
Ostatni, trzeci odcinek dzisiejsze akcji "Wybuchowa środa". 3/3 I zarazem pierwszy odcinek czwartej serii Świata według Małolepszych Opis Ferdek, fan jednego z najpopularniejszych brytyjskich programów motoryzacyjnych, popada w konsupcjonizm. Zaczyna robić wszystko, żeby posiadać drogie, sportowe auto. Gdy osiąga cel, zaczyna czuć, że chce następne. Fabuła Scena I - salon, TV Ferdek siedzi przed telewizorem i ogląda "Najwyższy bieg". James Clakson: I w taki oto sposób osiąga 100km/h w zaledwie 25 sekund, co jest moim zdaniem magicznie niesamowite, jak majtki Renifer Hoplez w garderobie Pytbulla. Ferdek się śmieje. Raymond Hammer: Nie. Te auto moim zdaniem jest beznadziejne. Wolę, Ferrero ATM RZRWKA Polsat246, które swoim ekstrawaganckim wyglądem przyczynia się do stawania ruchów na drodze, a u Australijskich kierowców, stawania jeszcze innych rzeczy. James Clakson: Hammer, kretynie, czy ty na prawdę myślisz, że wygląd to wszystko? Raymond Hammer: Tak. James Clakson: Zgodzę się z tobą. Jennifer Maybe: A ja sie z wami chłopaki nie zgodzę. Wolę tego powolnego Porschum SD43, który nie wygląda jak twarz Gerogea Biebera, ale za to jedzie się nim wygądnie i powoli. James: Kurcze, gdyby nie był taką laską.... Ferdek się chichra. Halina: Nie no, te seksistowskie świnie nie nadają się do oglądania! Ferdek: Zostaw! Ja tu za telewizora odpowiadam, i nie będziesz mnie przełączać! Halina: Aaa idę stąd... Ale lepiej, żebyś sobie znalazł pracę, a nie oglądasz to... to... to komercyjne gówno! Masz czas do następnego tygodnia! Ferdek: Spoko-Koko trzecie oko, się załatwi. Scena II - salon Waldek: To tatuś, chcesz se nomanie pozyskać samochoda sporotowego za nic? Ferdek: No pewno. A co, nie chciałbyś się tak... tak kurde... przejechać ze wiaterem we włosy, i nomanie powerem takim, doładowaniem, silnikiem, i z gazem na stopie... pfu, stopą na gazie, co? Waldek: Ale że gdzie, tutaj? We Wrocławiu, we korkach? Ferdek: Do Władka se pojedziemy, on ma takiego tora specjalnego. Waldek: Jakiego? Ferdek: Piaskową drogę Cycu szeroką, mówi ci to coś? Waldek: Aaa... No to dobre... No to ja ci powiem, dobra? Ferdek: Dobra. Waldek: Ale na ucho, bo ściany mają oczy... Ferdek: Dobre. Walduś szpece coś Ferdkowi na ucho. Scena III '''- przed kamienicą Ferdek jak gdyby nigdy nic wjeżdża sportowym super autem na podwórko. Jest czerwone. Akurat na podwórku stoi Paździoch. Ferdek parkuje i wysiada z auta w eleganckim białym garniturku i okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Paździoch: Ooohoho, Witam pana panie Ferdku! Ferdek: Witam pana... sąsiedzie... Paździoch: Skąd pana stać na takie auto? Obrabował pan bank, co nie? Ferdek: Aleź pan jest prymitywny... Jak Tom ZUS na rozdaniu nagród. Paździoch: No to jak pan się stał taki ekstrawagancki? Ferdek: Jak to jak? Znalazłem pracę we telewizji. Paździoch: jaką? Ferdek: Program motoryzacyjny... Na Polsat Play... "Super-samochody Ferdusia Kiepskiego"... Już 2 odcinki były, i były świetne, i mnie dali wypłatę. Paździoch: Jakoś śledzę ten kanał, i nie było jeszcze takiego programu. Ferdek: Eee, bo były nakręcone panie Paździochu dopiero. Za 2 tygodnie będzie premiera. A teraz przepraszam, ide do domu. Paździoch: Coś tu śmierdzi... Widział pan panie Boczku? Manson się znalazł, samochód za 100 tysiaków znalazł i kupił... Boczek: Panie Paździoch, a ja se wpadłem na takiego zabawnego pomysła. Paździoch: Jakiego? Boczek: A możeby my tak... popsuliby my mu elektrykę w samochodzie? Paździoch: Dobra! A na tylnej szybie... gwoździem, wyryjemy wielkiego, ogromnego... członka! Boczek: <śmiech> Dobre, w mordę jeża! Sąsiedzi się śmieją. '''Scena IV - w salonie Obiadek. Jolasia: Uuu, lalala, widzę tatuś takiś jakiś superwyglądiś. Ferdek: No, a ja widzę, Jolasia, takasia jakasia, białooplamiona. Jolasia: Gdzie kuźwa? Ferdek: Na brodzie... po ostatnim lodzie. Jolasia: Hahaha.... Halina: Ferdeeeek, a skąd ty w ogóle wziąłeś pieniądze na tamten samochód z parkingu, co? Jolasia: To tatusia? Ferdek: Taaak... Bo ja normalnie, to we telewizji pracuję od 3 dni, i super samochody testuje. Dwa odcinki już żem nakręcił, i, prawda, premijka dla mnie w postaci samochoda. Ar rraczej piniędzy na. Waldek: A by my się mogli ze żonką przejechać? Ferdek: Tak, dam wam się przejechać, to mi zara elektrykę popsujecie, penisa na dachu wyrysujecie, sprejem coś wymalujecie i w drzewo tyłem wjedziecie. Znam was kurde. Jolasia: Przysięgam na Boga, że tak nie będzie. Ferdek: Oczy ci sie świecą! A tak w ogóle przepraszam, ale mnie coś wierci we brzuchu, dobry wieczór. Halina: Przecież obiad jest! Ferdek: Ale ja mam jutro na szóstą do robóty, to wieczór bedzie dla mnie jak noc. Scena V - podwórko Ferdek podchodzi do samochodu. Gdy widzi jego stan, podbiega szybko do niego. Ferdek: Kurde! Wandale mnie samochoda zeszpecili. Kurde! Elektryka nie działa! Badura: Panie Ferdku, ja żem widział, kto normalnie zepsuł. Ferdek: Kto? Badura: Boczek i Paździoch. Ferdek: Poważnie? A to kurde... Badura: Spokojnie tak się składa, że byłem technikiem majstrem elektrykiem, ale nie miałem wykształcenia na papierku. Naprawię panu, a potem pan zapieprzaj gdzie pan chcesz. Ferdek: Dobre! Dawaj pan! Scena VI '''- korytarz W nocy. Ferdek po cichu wyłazi z mieszkania w ciemnym stroju. Przechodząc (skradając sie) przez kibel wychodzi Boczek. Boczek: Dzieńdobry paaanie Ferdkuu. Gdzie pan idziesz? Ferdek: Odegrać się na Paździochu. Menda jedna mnie samochód zerysowała z jakimś innym kutanosem. Boczek: A mogę pomóc? Ferdek: Dawaj pan! '''Scena VII - podwórko Rano. Paździoch idzie do Mercedesa z torbami. Nagle widzi stan samochodu i szybko podbiega. Paździoch: Karrwasz twarz... WANDALE! Kto mi samochód zarysował napisem... L... U... B... I... Ę... K... U... Tym niecenzuralnym wyrazem! Kto zrobił ten niskolotowy żart! Przyznać się, bo zadzwonię na prokuratorę! Ferdek: Oko za oko, ząb za ząb łysy pawianusie gupi! Paździoch: Pościg? Ferdek: A złap mnie pan tym rzęchem! Ferdek nagle wyjeżdża z podwórka. Za nim Paździoch w Mercu. Ferdek nagle rozwija swój silnik rozpędzając się niesamowicie. Ferdek: PRĘĘĘDKOOOOOŚĆ! PRĘĘĘĘDKOOOOOŚĆ!!! Paździoch: Karrwasz twarz! Ferdek: K***a! Nie zdąrzyłem zachamić... Policjant: Dokumenciki proszę... Scena VIII '- salon ''TV: Witam, Andżelina Szolik, zaczynamy od ciekawych wieści z Wielkiej Brytanii. James Clakson, znany z programu "Top Grill"... przepraszam, "whell"... "Wheel!" został zawieszony. Po kontrowersjach programu z poprzedniego roku, chociażby rejestracji nawiązującej do Stanu Wojennego przy kręceniu odcinka specjalnego w Polsce, dokładnie SW 19804, czy pochwaleniu się Hammera, że lubi kanapki z szynką do zagorzałego wegetariana przy kręceniu jednego z materiałów, Clakson zostaje zawieszony za podobno pobicie producenta programu za... nie zarezerwowanie miejsc w hotelu, i odreagowaniu na nim. Top Wheela prawdopodobnie już nie zobaczymy w telewizji. Więcej o tym, Juliusz Brał. Ferdek: NIEEEEE! MÓJ PROGRAM LAJFSTAJLOWY, CO MNIE OCZY OTWORZYŁ NA LEPSIEJSZE ŻYCIE!!! NIEEEEE!!! Halina: A propo Ferdziu, podobno masz swój własny. Ferdek: Ta, ta, dalej się kręci... Ale... Nie, ja tego programa tak nie zostawię! POWRÓCI KURDE, JESZCZE POWRÓCI! TV: Z ostatniej chwili! Właśnie mamy doniesienia, że James Clarkson ma zagrać w najnowszym odcinku serialu "Świat według Boczków", produkcji PZC i ATM. Jak spisze się jako aktor? Tego dowiemy się wkrótce. '''Scena IX - korytarz Ferdek: Tak! Tak kurde! Zrobili my to! Podjechali my czołgiem pod siedzibę Bold Broadcasting Cabals! Koleś 1: To było zajefajne! A Franuś jako GITS wymiatał! Franuś: Eee, takie tam... Stanie i nic nie mówienie... To nawet Piers Longham potrafi. Koleś 1: A propo Ferduś, fajne drugie auto kupiłeś. Skąd cie stać? Ferdek: A żem 2 miliony zapożyczył od Polsata. No bo w końcu Solasz może wszystko! Paździoch: KORUMPCJA! PRECZ Z KORUMPCJĄ! PRZECZ Z KORUMPCJĄ! Ferdek i koledzy się śmieją. Scena X - salon Ferdek i Waldek siedzą przed telewizorem i jedzą paluszki. TV: Wita was Krzysztof Ibisz w skakaniu do wody! Dzisiaj będzie skakać Honorata Skąpek! Wychodzi nagle naga Honorata Skąpek. TV: Skąpo się dziś ubrałaś! Ferdek: <śmiech> Ale jaja! OTWARTE! Solasz-Szok: Ferduś... Pożyczyłeś ode mnie 2 miliony 100 tysięcy złotych we Frankach. Walduś: Ty też ojciec? Ożesz kuuurrrrnaaa... Solasz-Szok: Miałeś do dzisiaj zwrócić dług tym swoim programem w mojej telewizji. I ja się pytam, gdzie to jest? Ferdek: Eee... tego... nie mam... Solasz-Szok: No to umowa, to umowa. Policja? Gotowa? Tak, przez okno... Służby bezpieczeństwa wybijają okna. Solasz-Szok: Przykro, zabieramy ci wozy, a ty idziesz do więzienia. Ale jak twój program osiągnie jakąś oglądalność, to... będziesz miał zaszczyt wrócić na wolność. Żegnaj. Scena XI - więzienie Ferdek siedzi na łóżku. Nagle wchodzi również Paździoch. Ferdek: Pan PAździoch? A pana za co zamkli? Paździoch: Za to samo co pana, tylko jakby słabszy wyrok. Ehh, ten świat, to tak na prawdę jedna wielka blokada materialna, i człowiek jak chce się tego wyzbyć, to coś w środku mu mówi, żeby, nie mając nic, iść na łatwiznę i pułapki prawne, by coś pozyskać... Kompletna beznadzieja moim skromnym zdaniem... Ferdek: A ja już trochę siedzę w tym więzieniu, i postanowiłem poprawę. Pod koniec życia chce się zmienić na lepsze. Robię rewolucję umysłową, bo pora się wyrwać z tego materialnego piekła. Tylko rozgrzeszenie mnie musi dać Bóg najwyższy. Paździoch: Tylko... jak pan chcesz to osiągnąć? Ferdek: Jak to jak? Pomyśl pan, tylko tak intensywno, z oczami szeroko otwartymi. Dobranoc. Paździoch: Dobranoc. Tylkooo... co ja mam przez to rozumieć? Edzio: Jak to co? Nie chcesz zabijać dla żarcia, to pora na mózgu tarcia. Tylko nie daj się złej sile, bo się sprzedasz łgej mogile! KONIEC Kategoria:Seriale internetowe produkcji administratora